koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guan Xing
Guan Xing (rōmaji: Kan Kō) is one of Guan Yu's sons and is thought to be Guan Ping's younger brother. Historically, he succeeded his father after his death. Zhuge Liang held high hopes for him and, after Ma Liang was killed in battle, deemed him one of his possible successors while Guan Xing was in his twenties. His activities after this are vague and he is written to have died several years later from unknown causes. Romance of the Three Kingdoms glorifies a fictional kinship between him and Zhang Bao. Prior to his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a Shu NPC since the series's second title. His character's height in the series is 175 cm (5'9"). His Dynasty Warriors counterpart also has an image song titled Heart Beat. Roles in Games Dynasty Warriors Guan Xing appears in several of his father, older brother, and uncles' campaigns. He often works together with Zhang Bao in several instances. In Dynasty Warriors 4, both men are portrayed as the living legacies of their fathers as they bravely defend the bridges leading to Cheng Du. For his playable appearance, he teams up with Zhang Bao during Shu's northern campaigns. Warriors Orochi In the Warriors Orochi series, he is one of Liu Bei's guards while his father and uncle were away. He continues to fight for Shu. Character Information Development Guan Xing was adapted to be a playable character mainly to complete the Guan family. Developers also wanted to have a character to exploit the fictional aspects for Zhang Bao and Guan Yinping. They believe that he fulfills many roles by interacting with his friends and family. Personality A quiet and introspective youth, he is considered to be a genius worthy of Zhuge Liang's respect. Voice Actors *Nobunaga Shimazaki - Dynasty Warriors 8 (Japanese) *Yasuhiko Tokuyama - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Hirohiko Kakegawa - Sangokushi Koumeiden *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 8 Guan Xing is affiliated with the dual wing blades in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , ( ): Spins around in mid-air to release a green-colored twister before using it to propel forward within a short distance. :Musou - (連刃千撃): : Glides forward at blinding speed, devastating surrounding opponents along the way. :Alternate Musou - (蛇矛連撃): R1 + : Uses crescent blade to release a large green streak followed by a sudden hurricane. :Aerial Musou - (金剛襲撃): , : Dives up and down several times before generating a green twister in the end of the assault. :Awakening Musou: Leaps in the air and stomps both weapons on the ground repeatedly. The user finishes the move with a quick glide that sends out a sudden energy burst in its wake. The extended version has the user glide with both weapons outstretched like fiery wings, performing multiple acrobatic attacks near the end. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Fifth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Chencang *Requirements: Defeat Xiahou Wei before the other enemy generals are aware of the infiltration. Romance of the Three Kingdoms After his father and elder brother's execution, he sought revenge against Wu along with Liu Bei and Zhang Bao. He got his revenge while pursuing Pan Zhang, who had captured Guan Yu and received Blue Dragon as a reward. Guan Yu's ghost appeared in front of Pan Zhang, stunning him allowing Guan Xing to cut him down. When Mi Fang and Fu Shiren returned to Shu seeking mercy, Liu Bei refused and allowed Guan Xing to disembowel them in front of an altar to Guan Yu. Guan Xing and Zhang Bao made a pact of brotherhood. Gallery Guanxing-dw8.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 8 render Guanxing-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait Rotkonline-guanxing zhangbao.jpg|Sangokushi Online screenshot (Guan Xing is on the left) DT_Guan_Xing.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait Category:Shu characters